


Just Tell Him

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: (i'm kidding I don't apologize at all), M/M, frustrated daesung who sees everything, gdyb - Freeform, poor daesung, this story goes from 0 to how did they get there so fast way too fast i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: Daesung is writing angry texts to Seunghyun under the table: ‘don’t encourage their bad flirting.’ ‘don’t validate the leader, he just told his best friend to pull his shirt off in front of a crowd of people.’





	

“Stop wiggling.” Jiyong whispers, annoyed.

Seungri makes a whiny noise, ignores Jiyong and keeps wiggling. Youngbae sighs from the other side of Seungri. “Move.” He says, and Seungri stills instantly, and then he sits up out of Jiyong’s hold in order to crawl over Youngbae. Youngbae slides back into the spot Seungri just vacated, lets out a sigh, and settles in again. “Better now?” he mutters.

Jiyong wraps his arms around Youngbae, then after a couple of moments, a leg goes up over Youngbae’s. “G’night.” Jiyong whispers at the same time that Seungri murmurs “better.”

Daesung, on the other side of Jiyong with his eyes closed and still mostly asleep, finds this rather common occurrence…interesting.

~

“But I _like_ this chair.” Youngbae says, smiling a little through his whine, twisting the chair from side to side while he looks up at Jiyong.

“It’s _mine._ ” Jiyong whines back, and the smile isn’t on his face, it’s in his voice and you’d almost miss it if you didn’t know him. Jiyong looks back over his shoulder, notes that they’re all waiting, notes that they’ll all follow Youngbae’s example if he doesn’t do anything about it. “Fine.”

And he sits down, in Youngbae’s lap, like it’s not a big deal. Just settles in, wiggles a bit, and then reaches out for the edge of the counter under the soundboard to pull them closer. Youngbae only makes a slight sound of protest, before he settles in, shifting just a bit as his hands come around Jiyong’s waist. Daesung’s eyebrows pull in at the center a bit, but he doesn’t say anything.

~

They’re backstage at a show, a concert in Japan, and Jiyong’s poking at Youngbae’s wardrobe, making a face as he looks. “He’s just going to rip them off.” Seunghyun says, sliding up beside him. “I don’t know why you let him take the time to try and choose outfits.”

Jiyong rolls his eyes, only a little amused by Seunghyun’s words. “I don’t know, why do I let _you?_ ” he asks, and Seunghyun’s brow furrows just a bit. “Your time would be much better spent in the dance studio, yeah?”

Seunghyun rolls his eyes, pushes him a little as he backs away. Jiyong stays where he is, fingers on one of Youngbae’s shirts still.

~

Jiyong’s having a breakdown. He’s not left the studio in too many hours/days, and he’s not been eating, not been bathing.

“You’ve got to come out.” Youngbae says, soft and enticing. “You won’t get anything else done…” he trails off, and Daesung watches him from across the table.

The call had come in just after their dinner had been served, and Youngbae had called Jiyong immediately afterward.

“I’m not busy, no.” Youngbae says, turning an apologetic look on Daesung and Seungri, who both just nod, encouraging him. “I’m on my way there, 10 minutes, maybe 15.” He says, and then he’s off the phone, leaning over the table to apologize, but they wave him off.

~

_“Soulmates.”_

_“We’re soulmates.”_

Daesung runs a hand down his face, turns a _look_ on Seunghyun who just holds his flat, unaffected look.

“Do they even hear themselves speaking?” He asks, and it’s the first time he’s ever said this out loud, but he’s thought it for a few years.

“No, they just say things, and people like them enough, and the rest of us talk enough, that it doesn’t matter.” Seunghyun says, still flat, unapologetic.

~

Youngbae takes a turn around Jiyong’s new apartment, eyes running over the cold, modern lines. He doesn’t like it, but it’s very Jiyong. It’s empty looking. Looks like it’s waiting for something _more;_ something Jiyong will never give it.

“It’s nice.” He says, and his smile doesn’t reach his eyes ( _his_ apartment is airy and comfortable. It looks lived in, like people can enjoy themselves). Jiyong notes that immediately, Seungri _does not._

“I agree!” Seungri says, eager and excited. Jiyong’s not the first to get his own apartment, but his is more expensive than Youngbae’s, clearly.

Jiyong gives Youngbae a look, measured but open, before turning to look at Seungri. “Thank you, I’m excited.” He says, and his tone is a little false, and Seungri doesn’t notice, but Youngbae _does._

They’re dancing around each other now, both knowing the other didn’t _quite_ mean what they said, everything too new and moving fast in their lives now, faster than imagined, and having their own apartments is slightly alienating but also…

Daesung watches them with a frown on his face, and shoves everyone out of Jiyong’s apartment as quickly as he can when it gets unbearable.

~

Youngbae looks over the stage, proud of Jiyong, happy for him. He watches the whole show, watches all of Jiyong’s music videos, all his interviews and commercials; wishes they could spend more time together.

“He’s at the studio still, you’re back from ‘vacation’, yeah?” Seungri asks, picking apart a sandwich Youngbae had bought him. “No one will yell at you if you go in _now._ ”

Youngbae laughs at that. “Jiyong will.” He says, and Seungri laughs, conceding the point, before he pushes the Japanese textbook toward him again, nodding for him to continue.

~

Jiyong is sitting in Youngbae’s lap, and Daesung is pretty certain there’s no reason for it except that Jiyong is tired. This is actually kind of funny, though, because Youngbae’s the one who’s asleep.

Youngbae’s got his chin on Jiyong’s shoulder, eyes closed, arms wrapped around Jiyong’s waist, and Jiyong is working at the soundboard like Youngbae isn’t absolutely sleeping. “Seungri, it’s your turn to go in.” Jiyong says without moving; his voice _does_ raise though. Youngbae doesn’t even shift.

Daesung, after he’s shoved Seungri up and toward the recording booth, watches them a little intently. When Jiyong shifts back a little, hand moving to steady Youngbae, Daesung makes a face.

~

“Are they kidding?” Daesung asks no one in particular, eyes wide with disbelief as he watches Jiyong and Youngbae interact. “Do they know people can see them? Are they even aware?” He asks, but no one is listening, and even if anyone was, they wouldn’t have an answer for him. He rolls his eyes and sits back, pulling in a deep breath and forcing himself to look away.

~

“They’re secretly dating, right?” Daesung asks, and Seunghyun rolls his eyes as he sits back in his chair. “You can’t convince me they aren’t. I’m offended they haven’t told us, but I’d prefer that to the possibility that they just. Don’t. Know.” He says, grinding out the last few words.

Seunghyun looks over Daesung’s shoulder in the mirror in front of them, and snorts. “They don’t know, Dae.” He says, voice low and as calming as it can get when he’s as amused as he is. “They’re just going to keep badly flirting with each other for the rest of their _lives._ ”

Daesung closes his eyes and takes in a calming breath, not wanting to get frustrated.

~

“No, you should definitely pull your shirt off, at the end, you know?” Jiyong says, sitting in his chair with one knee up and the other crossed under him as he picks apart a roll (it’s the closest thing to eating he does when they’re busy like this).

Youngbae shrugs, then rolls his shoulders back, stealing a piece of the roll before he responds. “It’s not really something I normally plan to do, unless it’s part of the choreography or something.” He says, and he’s clearly just a little embarrassed; understandable, given Jiyong’s single-minded focus during meetings like this.

Jiyong rolls his eyes, “you almost always do anyway, so we might as well plan for it so that the coordinators don’t freak out when you throw your shirt off stage in LA.”

“He’s got a point.” Seunghyun says, and Daesung looks ready to kill _someone,_ but he often does recently so no one really notices.

Daesung is writing angry texts to Seunghyun under the table: ‘don’t encourage their bad flirting.’ ‘don’t validate the leader, he just told his best friend to pull his shirt off in front of a crowd of people.’

~

If anyone notices the number of times that either Jiyong or Youngbae ends up in the other’s hotel room during their tour….it’s Daesung, and he’s _pissed._

~

“I think, I think I like Youngbae.” Jiyong says to Daesung one afternoon. It’s after Youngbae’s most recent comeback, Rise (and before _Good Boy,_ which neither Daesung nor Jiyong know is going to happen at this point), and honestly Daesung thinks this is probably the most understandable time to have come to this conclusion.

Barring the last 8 or so years of their lives.

“What are you going to do about it?” Daesung asks, because he can’t be very sympathetic at the moment.

“Did you see him? Did you see those videos? The, the photoshoot?” Jiyong asks, as if Daesung hadn’t even spoken. Daesung rolls his eyes, hard, and looks off to the side. “How do I even look at him again after this?” He asks, and it’s almost desperate, which makes Daesung feel just a little bad (and a lot frustrated).

“Everything you already do?” He suggests, and Jiyong gives him an incredulous look, eyes just a little crazy like he’s still only half-hearing what Daesung is saying. “You’ve been in love with him for years, I’m not sure why you think suddenly being aware of it should change how you act.”

It’s not the _wrong_ thing to say, but it isn’t the _right_ thing, and Daesung figures that out within _weeks._

~

Jiyong’s insinuated himself into Youngbae’s space, and Daesung is about ready to kill them both. Jiyong’s dancing practically _on top_ of Youngbae, it’s almost obscene. It’s _becoming_ obscene. Daesung makes a noise, turns away and walks out of the dance studio; they’re done with practice anyway.

~

“Has Jiyong been acting…weird lately?” Seungri asks, and his voice is just loud enough that Youngbae can hear from the other side of the room. His head pops up, and he tilts his ear toward them; Daesung makes a noise and rolls his eyes.

“In what way?” He asks, bored with the topic, because Seungri has _no idea_ what’s going on with Youngbae and Jiyong (Youngbae also has no idea, which is less boring and more infuriating).

“He’s been really…irritable?” Seungri says, nose scrunching up like he’s not sure if that’s the best way to describe how Jiyong’s been acting. “And just all over the place, you know?”

If it weren’t for the fact that Seungri has absolutely no idea, and Daesung is 100% certain of this fact, then this whole conversation would seem like the best set up to try and get Youngbae to act. But Seungri has _no idea_ and maybe that makes it better. “He’s stressed, you know, the promotions and the upcoming world tour…”

Youngbae pulls his phone out, and Daesung notices that movement over Seungri’s shoulder.

“It feels like more than that, though, honestly.” Seungri says, slumping forward a little. “Do you think he broke up with someone? He’s acting like that last time…”

Daesung keeps his mouth shut, just shrugging, eyes on Youngbae as he starts texting. The last time, the time Seungri is referring to, had been less about Jiyong’s break up and more about _Youngbae_ not reacting _properly_ to the break up; but trust Seungri not to catch the little nuances.

~

Youngbae shuffles into the studio, looks around, spots Daesung in the corner, and slowly makes his way over. He doesn’t say anything to anyone else, keeps his gaze straight ahead as he goes, and that’s pretty suspicious.

“Hey, Dae?” he asks, and Daesung looks up from his phone as if he hadn’t watched Youngbae walk over with intense interest.

“Yeah?” Daesung asks, head tilting a little so that he looks even more trustworthy.

Youngbae looks around a bit, notes that no one is looking at them, and he leans forward, voice dropping low. “Do you think it’s possible to…to ah _like_ someone, and not realize it?”

Daesung considers just giving him a _look_ and leaving it at that, but he’s kind by nature and Youngbae is clearly uncertain. “Possibly.” He says, then decides he’s not _that_ nice after all and continues with: “Why, what did Jiyong do today?”

Youngbae’s not really listening to him, though, which is frustrating but Daesung has come to expect it in these types of conversations. “It’s just…I feel like I should have, I should have known.” He stops, head turning just a little and Daesung watches as Youngbae’s gaze finds its way to Jiyong; huddled in too much clothing and staring at a computer screen. He sighs softly, then turns his gaze back to Daesung, a little desperate looking. “I can’t stop thinking about him, and I know that’s not really _new_ but that’s kind of the problem? The…the point?” he says, and Daesung shakes his head a little.

“It’s fine, hyung, you were bound to realize it at some point.” He says, and Youngbae’s brows furrow and he looks at Daesung with a little fear in his eyes.

“You don’t think he _knows_ do you? Like has known…is just…is just being-“

Daesung cuts him off immediately, not in the mood for this very random bout of insecurity in Youngbae. “Jiyong wouldn’t do that to you.” He says firmly. “And honestly, it wouldn’t hurt to tell him you like him, so…” He trails off here, suggestive, but he’s not very hopeful for its success.

~

“Is it just me or-“

“No, no it isn’t just you.” Daesung says, grouchy. Jiyong and Youngbae had been flirting rather obliviously for the last hour, and now Youngbae is being annoying.

You know, like the kind of annoying where you’re just a pest. Youngbae is poking at Jiyong, whining about nothing, reaching over Jiyong to try and touch things. Jiyong is taking it all in stride, _clearly_ loving the attention, and being very understanding given how obnoxious Youngbae can be when he puts his mind to it. Which he is.

Youngbae calms down a bit after Jiyong says something to him (not the kind of thing that Daesung would _like_ for him to be saying to him, but beggars can’t be choosers), and there’s blissful silence for 20 more minutes.

It’s around then that Youngbae starts to tap his fingers again. Seungri has already begged off and left because he had ‘somewhere to be’, so at least _he_ doesn’t have to witness what happens next.

Without much warning if you weren’t paying attention, Youngbae reaches out to turn a knob on the soundboard, and Jiyong’s only just fast enough to grab his hand, clearly startled by Youngbae’s action. Jiyong’s _reaction_ makes Youngbae react as well, and he’s leaning into Jiyong’s space, arms outstretched and trying to touch things Jiyong clearly doesn’t want him to. Jiyong’s hand falls into Youngbae’s hair, laughing as he struggles to hold him back.

“Bae! Come on, is it time to leave?” he asks, chuckling as he holds onto him. “Come on, let me save…” It’s right around then that Jiyong, fighting to hold Youngbae back still, tightens his fingers in Youngbae’s hair and tugs.

The tug makes Youngbae’s breath hitch, and he stops fighting immediately. Daesung stands up immediately, grabs Seunghyun by the upper arm, and drags him out of the room.

“Ah, I’m sorry, Bae.” Jiyong says as Daesung makes it out the door. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, running his fingers through Youngbae’s hair to soothe the potential sting.

Youngbae’s bright red and horribly embarrassed, heat pooling low in his stomach for a moment before the embarrassment fights it off. “No, it’s fine.” He says, clearly not fine. Jiyong knows, though, knows that the hitch in Youngbae’s breath was less pain and more _something else._

~

“I’d have thought that fiasco last week would have bought us at least a month or two of respite from _this._ ” Seunghyun says, waving his hand ahead of him in disgust.

“I’m surprised it lasted this long, really.” Daesung mutters, chin in hand as he watches Jiyong drape himself over Youngbae’s back, whining and teasing Seungri in basically the same breath. “5 whole days of them not touching each other.”

Seunghyun snorts, amused and disgusted. “You should give them _real_ advice.” He says, and Daesung rolls his eyes.

“They don’t listen to me. They just hear what they want to and then walk away.” He says, eyes narrowing as Jiyong’s arms wrap low around Youngbae’s waist; too low.

~

“Are you fucking kidding me!?” Daesung whisper-shouts backstage as Youngbae pushes his way between Jiyong’s legs _on stage._

~

Daesung stares at Jiyong with approximately _zero_ sympathy. “What kind of advice _do_ you want, then?” He asks, arms crossed over his chest, and Jiyong glares at him, but it turns into a pout rather quickly.

“I can’t just tell him I like him.” He says, toying with the lip of his paper coffee cup. “He wouldn’t believe me. And he honestly probably doesn’t like me back so why am I even _bothering?_ ”

Daesung rolls his eyes, taking a leisurely sip of his own coffee before pulling in a deep breath and sitting forward. “If he doesn’t like you, then he doesn’t like you.” Daesung starts, and Jiyong’s pout turns comically worse. “But that’s not something you have to worry about, because he _does_ like you, he’s just slightly more stupid about it than you.” The last part is said as a mutter as Daesung sits back, but Jiyong ignores it (for now).

“You think so?” He asks, still toying with the lip of the cup.

Daesung nods. “And since you refuse to just _tell him._ I’m not sure what kind of advice you want from me.”

“He won’t believe me if I just _tell him._ ” He says, frowning as he rips the lip off the cup finally.

“Show him, then. Sit on his lap and force him to pay attention, then. Lord knows you sit in his lap all the time _anyway_.”

~

As far as anyone is aware, Jiyong’s only had one drink.

“If this is how he plans to let Youngbae know…maybe we should send them back home?” Seunghyun asks in Daesung’s ear, but Daesung’s already gotten ahold of one of their managers, already arranged the car to pick them up so he just waves his hand at Seunghyun. He’s staring at Jiyong and Youngbae, just far enough away from their secluded table for the kind of dancing Jiyong is trying to convince Youngbae to do to be a problem.

Jiyong looks over Youngbae’s shoulder not a few short seconds later, eyes catching on Daesung’s and he _grins._ Daesung reaches out and pulls Soonho close enough to him that he can yell in his ear. “Get them out of here.”

~

“I’m _tired._ ” Jiyong whines, soft and pouty as he crawls up into Youngbae’s lap. He’s facing Youngbae, knees on either side of Youngbae’s hips and Youngbae just looks up at him, just a touch of concern on his face (as if this is truly a normal things for best friends to do to each other, _as if he doesn’t really want more)_.

“You should go home and go to bed, then.” Youngbae says gently, arms looping around Jiyong’s waist so his hands can clasp against his lower back. “Seunghyun-hyung isn’t going to come in to record today, we both know that.” He says, voice a little quieter than necessary, but Jiyong’s close enough to hear him, so he doesn’t worry about it.

Daesung opens the door, had planned on coming in and seeing if he needed to do anything else, but backs out slowly; Jiyong will text him if he’s needed. He sends Jiyong a text, though, as he leaves: if you do anything _weird_ on the couch, please tell me so I don’t ever sit there again.

Jiyong pouts a little harder, a little more outrageously, before he leans into Youngbae, shifting so that they’re flush against each other. “I don’t want to go home.” He whines, face tucked in against Youngbae’s neck. “It’s so lonely.” He breathes out, barely a whine.

Youngbae feels a little caught. Having Jiyong in his lap like this… He pulls in a breath, keeping it quiet, trying not to be obvious, and he shifts a little under Jiyong, rearranging his arms so he can hold Jiyong better. “What do you _want_ to do, then?” He asks, amusement coloring his voice. “You’re too tired, Ji, let’s get you home, yeah?”

Jiyong pouts, shifting his body and nuzzling his head in closer, lips brushing Youngbae’s neck when next he speaks. “Only if you stay with me.” He murmurs, and the breath Youngbae pulls in is more audible this time.

“Yeah, of course.”

~

Youngbae’s got his arms around Jiyong’s waist, chin on Jiyong’s shoulder, and he’s almost asleep in the chair with Jiyong in his lap when Jiyong wiggles his hips a little. The action makes him shift in response, arms tightening briefly before he relaxes and sits back, and Jiyong tuts at him. “Stop moving.” He demands, and Youngbae blinks, but nods (even though Jiyong can’t see him).

Daesung pulls in a breath, turns to Seungri (oblivious, as always) and then just flops back against the back of the sofa.

Jiyong wiggles again, pulls the chair closer to the soundboard, and gets to work. After ten minutes or so, he wiggles a little more in Youngbae’s lap, pressing back, fitting his ass against the very slowly growing bulge in Youngbae’s pants. Youngbae closes his eyes in slight mortification (there’s no way Jiyong can’t feel that, he knows what that is, I’m too old to pass that off as hormones).

He shifts as subtly as he can, but Jiyong whines, deep in his throat, and shifts back, fitting the bulge neatly beneath his ass and wiggling once more. “Stop moving, Bae.” Jiyong says, admonishing. Youngbae presses his head back a bit and tells himself to calm down, but Jiyong’s not done with him, apparently, and soon he’s wiggling his ass again, and Youngbae brings a hand up to his mouth (just in case).

“Comfortable?” he manages to say, a little dry, and Jiyong grinds his ass back against Youngbae’s lap again, clearly smirking.

“Perfectly, you?” He asks, voice sweet as saccharine.

Daesung groans and grabs Seungri by the hand, dragging him out of the room, throwing a glare at the two of them as he drags Seungri along.

Youngbae grumbles a bit, shifting again, and instead of responding this time Jiyong just stands up. He turns around and looks Youngbae over briefly: face red, dick clearly hard in his jeans, and lips parted in shock as his hands rest on the armrests. “I think I like you like this.” He says, nodding a little to himself. “You know, Daesung said I should just _get in your lap_ and tell you.” He says, climbing carefully back into Youngbae’s lap, facing him now, their hips very close.

“Did he?” Youngbae asks, voice remarkably normal despite how red he is. Jiyong doesn’t seem confused or disgusted, though, so he’s emboldened a bit. “And so you’re in my lap…” he trails off, looking up at Jiyong, eyes open.

Jiyong grins. “Yeah, I’m in your lap, got you right where I want you…” he says, and suddenly it’s okay. He realizes rather suddenly that he really _should_ have just done this earlier. He sees the look in Youngbae’s face, feels Youngbae’s hands come to rest on his hips, and his grin broadens. “I think I like you, Dong Youngbae.” He whispers, leaning in just a little.

“Only like?” He asks, head tilting, embarrassment slowly ebbing away. He never _truly_ felt embarrassed around Jiyong, and he’s not going to start now. “Because I think it’s been too long for that.”

Jiyong chuckles, nose bumping against Youngbae’s briefly before he tilts his head the right amount. “You’re right, of course.” He says, pausing just a breath from Youngbae’s lips.

“You going to kiss me?” He asks, and Jiyong chuckles again.

“No, I started this, you should finish it.” He says, and it’s Youngbae’s turn to chuckle.

“I love you, Jiyong.” He murmurs, pressing their lips together.

~

“They’re _almost_ worse, now.” Daesung says, frowning.

“I know, isn’t it _disgusting?_ ” Seunghyun says, fond.

 


End file.
